


Marry Me

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Alex And Reader [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding, pregger reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Reader and Alex are about to get married.





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Request by - PRGirl08
> 
> Request - Can I have another Alex Summers/reader story? One where it's their wedding date and they're both nervous and the reader finds out she's pregnant?

You were once more bent over the toilet, emptying the contents of your stomach. It was especially harder to control your powers when everything else was just a test of that control. You tried to regulate your breathing so you wouldn't blow up the bathroom. 

 

You heard a knock on the bathroom door. 

 

"Babe, you alright?" Alex called out from the other side

 

"I'm fine, just give me a moment," You said in a surprisingly composed voice 

 

You got up, picking up the pregnancy test that you'd peed on and sighing as the sign showed a positive symbol. You stuffed it in your pocket so you could dispose of it later on. 

 

You weren't sure about how to feel. You always wanted to be a mother, have the man of your dreams by your side, a few children that will probably blast through the whole damn house, because, between yours and your husband-to-be's powers, they were going to be a handful. 

 

 _I'm in so much trouble_ , You thought to yourself as you cleaned up and washed your face so you wouldn't look so terrible. 

 

You were supposed to be getting married next week. You still couldn't believe how time flew. Logan had rescued you and Alex had helped you control your powers because you weren't a mutant, you were enhanced. You never thought you'd end up falling in love with this blue-eyed boy. 

 

Alex and you had been going steady for a few years but when he proposed two months ago, you didn't know if he was serious or just messing around. Alex Summers was the boy who'd say "Marry me," during the most random moments. 

  
You could be having dinner and he'd say it. Or right after he'd pull you in closer as you'd be falling asleep, he'd whisper it in your ear. 

 

Your answer would always be, "Yeah, sure," followed by laughter. You wouldn't notice how beautifully his eyes would light up whenever you said yes to every time he'd ask you. 

 

The last time he'd asked you, however, it was completely different. It was in the morning, during breakfast, he'd nudged your shoulder and asked you to marry him. You'd giggled and said yes, that time, though, when you'd turned to look at him, he was down on his knee, holding a ring in his hand. 

 

His exact words were, "I know I've been asking you to marry me for months, but I finally saved up enough to get you the perfect ring. I love you so much, I don't even know how you put up with me, but all I know is that I want you to put up with me for as long as you'd have me," 

 

You hadn't really given him an answer but pushed your finger into the ring as you'd kissed him so hard that both of you had fallen over. 

 

Right now, however, you weren't sure anymore. You were pregnant. It was Alex's obviously, but, would he still feel the same after knowing this. 

 

 _What's wrong, Y/N? I can feel your anxiety on the other side of the mansion,_  Your head echoed with Charles's voice 

 

"I'm scared, Charles," You whispered softly 

 

 _I'm in the library, won't you join me?_  His voice echoed again

 

You looked in the mirror and splashed water on your face. The cool liquid against the warmth of your skin felt relaxing as it helped you calm your heartbeat. 

 

You opened the door, thinking that you were alone but you realised that such wasn't the case when you walked into Alex. 

 

You gasped loudly, "What are you doing here?" 

 

"You've been in there for ages, Y/N," Alex held your shoulders, "Are you okay?" You could see the concern in his eyes

 

"Yeah, I'm okay," You flashed a smile, "I gotta go. Charles called," You rushed out of his grip 

 

When you were almost out the door, you glanced at your wedding dress that hung near the doorway, leaving Alex alone. 

 

* * *

 

"Charles," You called out as you entered the library 

 

"Yes, Y/N," He rolled towards you and suddenly halting a few feet away. His eyes met yours and flicked towards your belly, "Oh dear," Charles whispered 

 

Your heart was beating out of your chest. 

 

"When will you tell him?" Charles asked you as he came closer 

 

You could only shake your head

 

Alex didn't sign up to be a father just yet.

 

"I can't," You whispered as your eyes flooded with tears. 

 

* * *

 

"She's been acting different, Hank," Alex groaned 

 

"Maybe she's just stressed," Hank stated as he busied himself around the lab 

 

"What if Y/N doesn't want to marry me anymore?" Alex whined 

 

"What's he crying about now?" Raven said as she walked into the lab and gave a soft kiss to Hank 

 

"He thinks that Y/N might not marry him," Hank explained 

 

"Did she finally come to her senses?" Raven laughed 

 

"You guys are no help," Alex said angrily and left the lab 

 

* * *

 

"Alex, would you please stop pacing? You'll burn out the carpets," Charles sighed 

 

"I'm telling you, something is wrong and I can  _feel_  it," Alex confessed 

 

"Have you tried talking to Y/N yourself? Instead of making assumptions," Charles suggested 

 

* * *

 

"You don't have to marry me if you don't want to," Alex burst into the room announcing 

 

"What?" You couldn't understand 

 

Alex walked up to you, holding your face, "I love you, but if you're having second thoughts about us, we can go slow," He said slowly

 

"What? You repeated, "You want to call the wedding off?" Your head was swimming 

 

"No!" Alex said quickly

 

"Then what's the problem?" Tears were gathering your eyes as you pulled out of his hands

 

"You've been acting different," He confessed, "I feel like you're avoiding me and I just want you to know that I'll stand up whatever you decide,"

 

"I'm pregnant," You blurt out 

 

"What?" His voice is barely a whisper 

 

"I'm so sorry," You dissolved into tears, "I know we were careful but the day you proposed, you didn't wear a condom and then I didn't take any pills the next day," You rambled on until Alex hugged you

 

"I'm gonna be a dad," He asked in a whisper and you nodded against him 

 

"You're not mad?" You asked carefully 

 

"Why would I be mad?" Alex laughed, "I'm about to marry someone I love and she's going to be the mother of my baby," He kissed you softly, "I couldn't be happier," 

 

* * *

 

Logan walked you down the aisle and when Alex saw you, he couldn't really contain himself. His eyes were glistening as Hank stood beside him smiling to you. 

 

"I'm happy for you, kid," Logan had whispered to you 

 

As Alex took your hands and as you made you vows to him and he made his to you, you knew that you two could take on the whole world together.  

**Author's Note:**

> I live for your comments and feedback  
> And honestly, I love Alex so much, why aren't there more fics with him?


End file.
